Heretofore, large generally semi-spherical shaped plungers have been known for clearing clogged toilets and drains. It has not been possible to my knowledge to provide a small plunger proportioned for clearing a sink drain, because the small volume of air trapped within such a small plunger has not been sufficient to unclog the drain. Further, previous plunger devices have been difficult to store because of their awkward size and shape.